Because mammalian placentas are plentiful and are normally discarded as medical waste, they represent a unique source of medically-useful stem cells that are immunomodulatory (e.g., immunosuppressive). However, there exists a need for populations of placental stem cells that have improved immunosuppressive activity. Provided herein are such improved placental stem cells, populations of the placental stem cells, and methods of using the same.